The Dark Ages
The Dark Ages is the fifth episode in series 3 of CBBC's show Wolfblood. Summary Ancient Wolfblood relics are unearthed, and Tom finds a kindred spirit in Kay. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD As Kay and Kara close up the Kafe, Tom and Shannon finish wrapping presents for Jana and Ceri. Katrina comes down from the attic, carrying an old wooden chest. Upon opening it, the three K's find old artefacts and jewellery, some of which containing portrayals of "dogs". This catches the attention of Tom and Shannon, who then rush towards the chest to have a look. While Shannon starts taking pictures, the three K's try on a ring which becomes stuck on Kay's thumb. While trying to remove it, the ring breaks, angering Kara and Katrina who yell at Kay. Upset, Kay runs outside crying, followed by Tom. Comforting her, Tom offers a tissue, which Kay uses to wipe her tears. As Shannon leaves the Kafe calling for Tom, Kay says thanks and leaves for home. At Maddy's house, music is playing and food is set out on the table. Ceri expresses her sadness about leaving Rhydian, not understanding why it is a cause for celebration. As they hug each other, Jana opens the door for Tom and Shannon. As Tom turns off the music, Shannon shows Jana, Ceri and Rhydian a bone horn, a bone coin with a carving of a wolf, and pictures of the other artifacts Katrina found. Reading the carvings on the horn, Ceri reveals that it is a relic from the Dark Ages, the writing in the old Wolfblood language. The horn was made in memorial to an Alpha killed in battle with a human tribe. As they discuss the linked history of humans and wolfbloods, Jana examines the coin, using Ansion. Claiming ownership over the artifacts, Jana exclaims she and Ceri will not leave without them. This causes an argument with Shannon, who believes the artefacts should be in a museum. Jana walks away and Shannon leaves. Just before leaving, Tom receives a thank you text from Kay. The next day, Kay walks towards Tom who is playing with a soccer ball. Convincing her to try, Tom teaches Kay, resulting in her shoe to slip of her foot. As Tom picks up the shoe, Kara and Katrina walk past with the chest, ignoring Kay. Surrounded by their classmates in their form room, Kara and Katrina show the artefacts to Mr. Jeffries, who examines them with excitement. Wanting to do some research, Jeffries asks Katrina if he may keep them. As everyone sits down, Tom sends a funny edited photo of Kara and Katrina, to Kay. During a cross country run through the forest for P.E, Rhydian sneaks into the forest followed by Shannon. However, Miss Graham sees them and follows behind. Back at school, Rhydian makes his way towards Mr. Jeffries' office. Once inside, Rhydian finds a safe behind a portrait of Mr. Jeffries and tries to open it but is interrupted by Shannon knocking on the door. After letting her in, Rhydian successfully opens the safe using his enhanced hearing. However, Miss Graham finds Rhydian and Shannon and takes them to Mr. Jeffries. During detention with Miss Graham, Shannon tries to gain Rhydian's support but is let down. At lunch time, Katrina rummages through the old chest and finds a notebook with information on the artefacts. The girls show Mr. Jeffries pointing out that the artefacts were found at the Witch's Finger. Although wanting to keep it a secret from everyone else Katrina accidently reveals the location to the whole class. As everyone leaves for home, Jimi, Liam and Sam make plans to meet up at the Witch’s Finger. Meanwhile, Kara and Katrina call Kay while Shannon calls Tom. Ringtones lead the three girls to the dark room where they find Tom and Kay. Apologising to Kay, Kara and Katrina then ask Kay to help them find more artifacts However, Kay refuses while holding Tom’s hand, stating they are going on a date. This causes the other two K’s to storm out. Smiling, Shannon tells Tom and Kay to have fun then leaves the room looking saddened. Liam and Sam arrive at the Witch's Finger and are scared by Jimi who had been hiding under leaves. Shannon arrives followed by Kara and Katrina who trip and roll down the hill. Arguing over who should leave, the two K's and the boys decide to team up in order to get rid of Shannon. Suddenly, they hear noises and see three hooded figures. Successfully scaring off everyone but Shannon, the hooded figures reveal themselves to be Rhydian, Jana and Ceri. Laughing, Jana and Shannon put aside their differences, with Shannon commenting that she would rather Jana find the artifacts Ceri takes the carved wolf coin and starts chanting. Flipping the coin up, they all watch as the coin drops and start digging for the artifacts Back at Maddy's house, Shannon, Rhydian, Jana and Ceri examine the artifacts they found at the Witch's Finger. Ceri explains that the artifacts are relics from the battle of Badon Hill where humans and wolfbloods fought side by side. Holding up a necklace, Ceri places the carved coin into the empty slot, claiming it is actually the emblem of a pack leader. Putting the necklace on Jana, Ceri tells Jana she can proudly return to the pack. Suddenly, the three wolfbloods smell someone and run outside to meet Aran. Returned from their territory, Aran exclaims that he could not find the pack, who had disappeared without little trace. Convinced it was the actions of Meinir, Jana walks away upset. Rhydian, Ceri and Aran follow trying to comfort her. As Ceri and Aran kneel to show show their loyalty, Jana frees them from their obligations. Upset with his sister's actions, Aran pledges his undying loyalty to Jana and leaves Stoneybridge in search of Meinir. Trivia In this episode the ancient language Agenspraec is first mentioned, as well as the history of the Wolfblood kingdoms, who were great during the Dark Ages. Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Category:Wolfblood